Laser light has a fixed wavelength, high tracking capability, and can efficiently obtain linearly polarized light and is consequently used in a variety of devices. In recent years, semiconductor lasers have been realized that supply visible light at high output, and the production of projectors having compact size and high luminance through the use of these semiconductor lasers has been proposed.
The laser light that is emitted from a laser light source has high energy per unit area, and a laser light source therefore poses a serious danger of accident if it is removed from various types of devices and put to uses for which it was not originally intended. As a result, various proposals have been made for preventing the removal of the laser light source from various devices in a state in which the laser light source would be able to emit laser light.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-171657) discloses a light source module that includes: a light source part that supplies light, a support part that supports the light source part, a cover part that covers the light source part, wiring parts that connect the light source part and a current supply part that supplies current to the light source part, and a blade part that is arranged to pass through the cover part and a position on the support-part side of the wiring parts.
Patent Document 1 discloses that, due to the provision of the above-described configuration, when the cover part is removed to extract the light source part from the light source module, the blade part, which is arranged to pass through the cover part and a position on the support-part side of the wiring parts, cuts the wiring parts as the cover part is removed, and the power supply to the light source part is consequently cut off.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-019476) discloses a device that includes: a laser light source part having a light oscillation part that oscillates light, a support part that supports the laser light source part, a securing part that secures the laser light source part to the support part, and a cut-off means whose movement is simultaneous with the movement of the securing part to release the secured state of the laser light source part when the laser light source part is removed from the support part and thus cuts off the current path that supplies current to the light oscillation part in the laser light source part.
Patent Document 2 discloses that, due to the provision of the above-described configuration, an attempt to release the laser light source part from its secured state in which it has been secured by the securing part with the intent of removing the laser light source part from support part such as a case causes the current path of the laser light source part to be cut off by the cutoff-means due to this action, and because the laser light source part therefore becomes incapable of reliably emitting light, removal of the laser light source part from, for example, a display device, with the intention of improperly using the laser light source part can be prevented in advance.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-135508) discloses a device that includes: a light-emitting element that emits laser light, a support part that supports the light-emitting element, a substrate that is secured to the support part and that is electrically connected to the light-emitting element, wiring that is electrically connected to the light-emitting element and the support part and that supplies current, a cover part having at least a portion that is able to transmit light and that further covers the light-emitting element that is secured to the substrate, and a securing part that secures the substrate and the cover part; the bonding strength between the substrate and the cover part realized by the securing part being greater than the bonding strength between support part and the substrate.
Patent Document 3 discloses that, due to the provision of the above-described configuration, an attempt to remove the cover part that covers the light-emitting element for the purpose of removing the light-emitting element will cause the cover part to be detached from the support part together with the substrate because the bonding strength between the cover part and the substrate realized by the securing part is greater than the bonding strength between the substrate and the securing part, whereby the wiring that connects the light-emitting element to the substrate is cut off and the emission of laser light from the light-emitting element can be reliably prevented.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number No. 2009-164443) discloses a device that includes: a light source unit that emits light, a wavelength conversion element that converts the wavelength of light that is emitted from the light source unit, a light source case that houses at least the light source part and wavelength conversion element, and a temperature-adjusting unit that adjusts the temperature of the wavelength conversion element, the temperature-adjusting unit being provided outside the light source case.
Patent Document 4 discloses that, due to the provision of the above-described configuration, extracting the main body that is provided with the light source case from the temperature-adjusting unit cuts off the conduction of heat between the temperature-adjusting unit and the wavelength conversion element, thereby halting temperature adjustment of the wavelength conversion element and decreasing the wavelength conversion efficiency in the wavelength conversion element. Decreasing the wavelength conversion efficiency decreases the emission of light from the main unit and thus sufficiently reduces the possibility of improper use or diversion to another use.